assassin harry
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry in his second year summer is kidnapped by abstergo in place of Desmond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my Harry Potter and the Assassin's creed fic.**

**Summary: What if it was Harry instead of Desmond? What if he went back to Hogwarts after?**

**I know there is already a fic like this, but I would like to go deeper into the Assassin's Creed story line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter, nor do I own any characters affiliated with them.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up to find a plain room with a closet and two doors. He found himself sleeping on an unfamiliar bed, as well.

Harry tried to recall what had happened last. He remembered that he had run away after he blew up his aunt for insulting his dad. After that, he remembered inhaling some gas with the last thing that he saw being a white triangle.

Before he could ponder anymore, the door opened and an old guy in a doctor's coat came in. "Get up, Mr. Potter."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked.

"My name is Dr. Vidic, and you are at Abstergo." Vidic answered.

"Why did you guys kidnap me?" Harry asked.

"Why? You are here to test our machine, of course." Vidic answered.

"What?" Harry asked confused at what the guy meant.

"You are here to test out a machine of ours, the animus. It works on the theory of genetic memory." Vidic explained before being interrupted.

"You mean DNA when you say genetic, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter that is exactly what I mean." Dr. Vidic stated a bit annoyed at him. "We are working with the theory that we can use a person's genome to access the memories of their ancestors."

"How you gonna do that?" Harry asked.

"The animus will take in some of your DNA, which we did while you were unconscious, and find your whole genome. From there, we simply choose the one that we want." Vidic answered.

"Huh." Harry said.

"Perhaps it will be better to show you." Vidic sighed.

Vidic walked out the door, and said, "Get up Mr. Potter. We don't have all day. Lucy, prep the animus."

Lucy was a twenty something girl with blonde hair, it turns out.

"How this works is you must lie down first." Lucy explained, "Then a visor will come across. This visor will have some settings in it. I will show you what it is once you are in."

Harry followed the instructions and stayed calm as the visor came across. True to Lucy's word, a screen filled with settings came up. Above the settings, there was a screen of DNA that said memory block over it.

"Okay, we will have to start you off at block one, but we are looking for block seven, right now, you are not synced enough to get to it. So, we will have to go through all of the other blocks." Lucy said.

Harry decided to just get it over with by going through the first memory.

When he dived in, he saw a blue screen, and a man called _Altair_ a voice whispered in his head. He was a bit weirded out, but just ignored it.

He saw Altair demonstrating some moves in it. He also saw a new spell, one that didn't completely block damage, but could minimize it easily.

The scene became a cave with two other assassins' in it.

"Wait." Altair commanded.

"What is that?" One of the assassins said.

"A caravan that is full of Templars." Altair cursed.

"What are we going to do?" The other assassin asked.

"We will continue. Al Mualim has said that we must not let anyone else get the treasure." Altair commanded.

Altair then climbed up a ladder and jumped to the other side of a small drop. The others followed his lead.

They saw two people inside the first room they came across. Altair had slayed them with ease.

"Altair, we are not to slay innocents." One of the others hissed.

"Do not question me." Altair commanded.

"It's against the creed." The assassin that had questioned him said.

They leapt up a few ledges and climbed a few more before coming to a large open room.

"Hold here." Altair said.

They stayed put for a few seconds as a patrol passed with someone Altair recognized. "Richard." Altair hissed.

Altair looked for a quick way down before he jumped into the fray and killed three Templars and retrieved the item. He heard a scream and saw that Richard had gotten the other two. Altair just ran away without any care, he had completed his mission.

_Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one…_

Altair stood in front of Al Mualim. "I have it." Altair said, before giving the sphere to him.

"Good. Was there any trouble?" Al Mualim asked.

"There was nothing that I wasn't able to handle." Altair responded impassively.

"Where are the others?" Al Mualim asked.

"Dead. It doesn't matter anymore, I have completed my mission." Altair responded.

"Wrong!" A voice called out.

Altair and Mualim both turned to find one of the assassins that had gone with them.

"The other one died, but I am still alive. You didn't even bother to check before you left. You broke all three tenants of the creed during this mission." The assassin said.

"You did what?" The master said furiously. "You are never to compromise any of the creed, and you compromise all three? I will think of a suitable punishment."

_Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one…_

"This man has betrayed us!" Al Mualim called out. "He has compromised the whole city through his crimes! What should be done to him?"

"Kill him!" The crowd yelled.

"Very well." Al Mualim said before taking out his sword and striking Altair through with it.

_Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one…_

"How am I still alive?" Altair questioned.

"You are alive because I saved you. I have taken away your rank and weapons. You are now back to being a novice. I have nine people that you will need to kill in order to repent." Al Mualim stated.

"Mualim!" A voice called out from the gates and showed a good amount of people.

"They have come for us, Altair, go and spring the trap." Al Mualim commanded.

Altair fought through a few Templars that tried to stop him with a bit of damage, climbed a latter and came to a stack of logs at the top of a tower.

"What do you want?" Al Mualim questioned.

"Give us that which you stole, or die!" The lead Templar stated.

"No!" Al Mualim said before bringing one of his hands out and making a gesture.

Altair dropped the logs on the unsuspecting Templars and watched them fall to the army.

"Come, let us report back to Al Mualim." The other assassin that was with him for the mission said.

The assassin then made a leap of faith before running along some wires. Altair followed his lead, only stopping to get the flags that he saw.

They ran back through the city, only stopping to fight some of the remaining Templars off, and got to Al Mualim.

"Master, we have done as you have commanded." Altair stated.

"I have seen. You have done well, Altair. Get some rest before coming for your mission." Mualim said.

"Yes, master." Altair said before the memory went blue. Harry saw brief images of a guy with a long beard and staff, a witch with black hair, a guy that wore green, a guy that wore a silver sword, and a woman reading a book.

"Why have you pulled him out." Vidic demanded.

"Because any longer and we would have lost him and the memory, both." Lucy said.

"Humph, very well then." Vidic said.

"Get some rest; you'll need it for the next session." Lucy said after Vidic left.

Harry fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

"_Merrydin, we can't let the Templars win this fight!" Morgana stated._

"_We don't have a choice; we will lose too many people if we do. But, I have set up some safe measures." Merrydin said._

"_What are those?" Morgana asked._

"_I have rigged the key to take away their magic; they shall become completely unable to use it." Merrydin responded._

_Morgana laughed before saying, "What is the cost?"_

_Merrydin became serious and said, "I shall kill myself in order to completely seal it away."_

"_What?" Morgana screeched, "We have just had a kid and you want to leave him without a father!"_

"_I don't want to, but there is no other choice." Merrydin said._

_Merrydin was hit with a spell in the back before he could do anything._

_Fast forwarding Memory to a more recent one_

"_How are we going to repel those dragon hoarders?" Salazar asked._

"_We must stop the Templars at all costs." Godric stated._

"_I have looked through my library and believe that I have a way to stop them. But, it is going to take an extreme burst of magic." Rowena said._

"_How extreme?" Godric asked after exchanging a look with Salazar._

"_You would have to remove all your limiters. Helga shall do that for you." Rowena answered after a bit of consideration._

_The two immediately began clashing as Rowena chanted and Helga poured the magic around the castle._

_The two continued until a great burst of light came and they were both on the floor, panting, while Rowena was blown back and Helga was pushed to the ground, unconscious, by the shrapnel._

_When Salazar woke up, he noticed that he was the last to wake._

"_Did it work?" Sal asked._

"_Yes." Rowena replied proudly. "Hogwarts is now protected from the Templars."_

"_What about other threats?" Sal asked._

"_There is a warning system for them." Godric replied._

"_I have an idea on what to do with the castle" Sal said._

"_What is it?" Helga asked._

"_We shall train the people in the ways of magic."_

_Fast forwarding…_

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked quietly.

**Done! Hope you guys like this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord writing the next chapter of my assassin's creed story. I have decided to skip through and just get to the end because it would take too long to write the whole thing out. I will, however, put a few flashbacks through in order for you to better understand this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Assassin's Creed. I do own any spells that I make up.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Follow the creed, for the creed is life." –Merlin_

"This was our last session. We have no more use for you." The voice said. "Get rid of him."

"Wait! We still will have a use for him." Lucy said hastily.

"Explain." The voice said.

"What are the chances that his ancestors left them unprotected?" Lucy asked.

"…" The voice was listening.

"Exactly, we can use him to see them and stop them from killing us." Lucy said.

"That's all well and good, but what makes you think I have to cooperate anymore." Harry said.

"What?" The voice asked startled.

"I've been waiting for a chance and you just gave me one," Harry said from right behind Vidic.

Vidic then fell to the ground.

"See ya." Harry said before rushing the door.

"Let me get it." Lucy said as she passed him and opened the door.

"I was a double agent," Lucy explained.

They went through several halls before coming up to five guards.

Lucy took three of them while Harry took the other two. He first pushed the first guy away and then stepped on the second guy's foot when he attacked. After that, he kicked the second guy into the first guy and sent them both sprawling out the window.

"That's a distraction. Let's move." Harry said, to Lucy's startled look.

"I know a safe place, let's move. I also have something that may be helpful." Lucy said.

"So do I, to both." Harry said.

"Drive to your friends, get them, and get back in the car, then head to the airport." Harry said.

Harry was in the front seat relaxing. Lucy almost tried stuffing him in the back, but he had a mental collapse from the instability and ended up having a panic attack, so Lucy gave in.

"What's he doing sitting up front?" A guy's voice asked.

"He ended up having a panic attack. I don't know what it was from, but I don't want to know." Lucy replied.

"I think I might know." A female voice said.

"What's that?" The guy asked.

"I think he's been abused." The female said.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy asked.

"What makes you not think that? The signs are all there. Fear of enclosed spaces, smaller than anyone his age, scars, and thinner than he should be." The female said.

_The guy's voice came through sounding startled. "She's right. How do we not notice it?" _

"I don't know." Lucy said puzzled.

"Enough of this crap. Why are we moving?" The guy asked.

"He says he knows somewhere that we will be safe and that no one will find us." Lucy stated.

"I do." Harry said.

"Where is it?" The guy asked.

"Scotland. The Templars won't be able to get to it." Harry stated.

"What makes you so sure?" The girl asked.

"I see more than Altair whenever I am in the animus. I see Merrydin, Godric, Morgana, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar." Harry said.

"Who are they?" The guy asked.

"They are some of the greatest assassins of all time." Harry answered. "And, they are all like me. We can get to a safe spot that the Templars cannot get to, but we will have to make a stop in London first."

_A few days later…_

The Dursleys were in a spot of trouble with the freaks. They had lost their nephew when Sirius Black was on the loose.

The Dursleys had to make some cutbacks due to Vernon's demotion from manager to accountant. He had been demoted so far due to the fact that he had been caught forging a separate check than the one he was supposed to get.

So, when the freak came to the door wearing good clothes, the Dursleys were peeved.

"Freak, get in the door!" Vernon screamed.

"I don't think so. I am leaving. I just came by to get my stuff." Harry replied.

"You are staying here whether you like it or not, you little freak!" Petunia screamed before throwing a knife at him. At that point, Harry's instincts took over as he caught the knife by the handle and threw it, sticking Petunia's hand into the wall.

Vernon grew red in rage and tried to punch Harry, only for him to get backhanded to the face by Lucy.

"I would suggest that you let him leave." Lucy said sharply.

Vernon was left to stutter out a yes, only for his sun to try and hit Harry. Unluckily for Dudley, Harry was faster than earlier that summer.

Harry dodged the few sloppily thrown punches before slamming his fist into a stomach, the one that Harry had installed a sleeping drug in a needle he had hidden. Dudley instantly went down.

Harry just walked through after that was done, deciding not to bother with anything else other than what he came there for.

Harry walked into the cupboard and lightened all of his stuff, after vowing to get stronger so that he wouldn't have to do that.

"I'm finished." Harry said.

They walked out of the house and got into the car, but not before Harry broke the phone, ensuring that they couldn't call the school.

"What was that about?" Lucy finally asked once they were in the car.

"My instincts, combined with the fact that I always wanted to beat the crap out of them." Harry said with a smirk.

The guy got a sweat-drop while Lucy giggled and the girl laughed.

"So, I was right about that?" The girl asked.

"Yup, I was beaten and starved most of the time, while Dudley couldn't do anything wrong." Harry said.

"That was the fat one right?" Lucy asked.

"No, that was Vernon, the kid was Dudley." Harry replied.

"So, what is all this stuff, it looks like magic." The guy asked.

"It is, well, in a way." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I will explain in Scotland." Harry asked.

**Done with this! Read and Review!**


End file.
